This study will examine the effect of Respigam in the prevention of RSV-related hospitalizations of infants who were born prematurely. It is a multi-center, randomized, double-blind, placebo controlled clinical trial. Respigam is a new intravenous gamma globulin product with high levels of antibodies against RSV. Subjects will be monitored for evidence of RSV infection and need for hospitalization.